Tears, Laughter, & Tenderness
by Snixlovesbrittsthemost
Summary: This takes place the next morning after the Dark Knight episode.


Emily waits for Ali to unlock her front door in the dim light of the rising sun. Spencer is stable and resting for now. They decided to get a shower and some rest before meeting back at the hospital that afternoon. Neither had said much. It  
was all too much to take in. Noel, Spencer, Mary Drake too much to even process. Ali turned and reached for Emily's hand, "Do you want coffee?" "Ali, why don't you get in the shower and I'll make us both some camomile tea? I don't know about you,  
but caffeine is the last thing I need right now." Ali nodded and headed upstairs.

Em put the water on, and paced as she waited. What was going on? Was A really out to kill them now? A usually manipulated them by threatening to expose their secrets and lies, but Spencer getting shot seemed deliberate, though thank God, the aim was off.  
People who died in the past were torturing them, including Noel, but Spencer getting shot seemed like the stakes had changed. The tea kettle whistled and she startled. Get it together Fields, you need to be strong for Ali.

Ali stripped quickly and turned the water on as hot as she could stand it. Her body ached from lack of sleep, she was also a little tender from her and Emily's earlier love making, and her mind was simply spinning. Noel was someone she had thought was  
an ally, Mary was her aunt and Spencer's mother, and she's pregnant with an evil con artist's baby. The fact that Emily was willing to actually attempt a relationship with her considering the circumstances, but what If A tried to interfere with that?  
Her tears start before she can get them under control. Leaning against the shower wall she is choking on her own sobs.

Emily is bringing up their mugs of tea, when she hears the choking sobs coming from the shower. She sits them on the dresser and hurries to strip. She climbs in the shower and gathers Ali in her arms. Ali is still crying hysterically and clings  
to her. Emily just holds her and rubs calming circles on her back. Ali begins to calm and is choking trying to get her breath. Emily kisses her on the temple, "This isn't how I imagined our first shower together." Ali is caught so off guard, she snort  
giggles. Shaking her head, "Between A attacks and the police surveillance that is our day to day life, you somehow pictured champagne and bubble baths?" It's Em's turn to shake her head, "My imaginary life doesn't include A, but it has always  
included you." "How didn't I realize what a sweet talker you were Miss Fields?" "I don't know Miss DiLaurentis, maybe you weren't listening." Emily gives Ali a wink and a gentle swat on the ass, "The water is cooling, let's hurry and get out before  
it's cold."

They are sitting in bed wearing robes and sipping tea, Ali is leaning her head on Emily's shoulder between sips. Emily kisses the top of her head. "Ali, was something in particular upsetting you earlier or were you just overwhelmed by the night?" "The  
whole night felt like being trapped in a horror movie, but being pregnant with that psycho's baby is at the top of my list. Plus finding out Noel was working against us when I once trusted him makes me wonder if we can trust anyone." There's a brief  
pause."When do you want to tell the girls about us?"Ali almost whispers the last question. Emily leans away from Alison and puts her tea mug on the nightstand. When she leans back she opens her arms for Ali to cuddle into. "As soon as possible. Our  
lives swirl with secrets, this doesn't need to be one of them." Ali nods and her shoulders slump with relief. Emily notices and she frowns. "Ali, don't you want us to be public?" Ali looks up at Em realizing she took her relief for some form of reluctance.  
"Of course I do Em, I guess I just wanted to be sure, since we didn't tell them before last night's craziness." "Well here we go with my imaginary world again but, I thought it would be nice to actually sit down and tell them. Since in A's world there's  
no time for a lunch get together, maybe we should just walk in holding hands, and they'll ask if they're confused." Ali tilts her head back and laughs, "How do you always manage to make me laugh? Our life is a shit show, and you have me laughing out  
loud." Em shrugged her shoulders, "It's a gift."

When Ali finishes her tea, Emily takes her cup, "Take off your robe and lay on your stomach for me please." Ali raises one eyebrow and smirks but follows the instructions. Emily pulls the covers up to Ali's waist, grabs the lotion from the nightstand  
and crawls over the bed to gently straddle Ali's ass. "Am I too heavy?" Ali shakes her head. Emily reaches up and pulls Ali's hair to the side. She squirts lotion in her hand and rubs her palms together to warm it. She strokes the lotion down Ali's  
back along her spine, then cups her shoulders and works the muscle with her thumbs. Ali groans in pleasure. She uses her thumbs on her neck up to her hairline and back along her spine, spending time on the small of her back then back to the  
shoulders. She can tell by how tight Ali's shoulders are that's where she carries the most of her tension. Rubbing each arm out to the fingers and back to the shoulders, she can feel Ali really start to relax. She is reapplying more lotion for the  
third time when she hears the tiniest of snores. She finishes with one last soothing rub and gently climbs off Ali. She takes her own robe off and climbs in next to her. Throwing a leg and arm over Ali she snuggles in and falls quickly asleep herself.


End file.
